


forget the world

by flubberfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubberfish/pseuds/flubberfish
Summary: An early, lazy morning





	forget the world

Harry Potter’s eyes creaked open, blinking blearily at the early morning light streaming in through the window of his bedroom. With a deep breath and a half-hearted stretch, he rolled to his side, determined to get another ten minutes at least of sleep. Auror training had been wrecking havoc, and it was his first morning off in ages. Of course, when he turned to see the form lying next to him, sleep evaporated from his mind, and in its place, warmth flooded in.

Ginny Weasley lay there, tucked comfortably under the covers of the bed, snoozing peacefully. The hazy light seemed to make her glow, and Harry thought she had never looked more beautiful. Her hair, currently a tangled mess, framed her face effortlessly, and Harry couldn’t help but reach out and tuck a strand behind her ear so as to admire her freckled face more clearly.

It was a mistake. One touch just wouldn’t do it. Harry had difficulty keeping his hands away from the sleeping redhead, and instead let his hand trail lightly down her face and neck to her shoulder, then waist, where it finally rested. Ginny slept on, and Harry propped his head up on his free hand, his elbow pressing into his pillow. Mindlessly, his thumb rubbed gentle circles on her hip bone, and Harry smiled lovingly as he thought about how lucky he found himself this particular morning.

Without opening her eyes, Ginny let out a horrendously fake snore. Jumping slightly, Harry chuckled. “Very convincing,” he murmured. 

“I’m asleep,” Ginny responded, eyes still tightly shut. “I can’t hear you.”

Harry grinned quickly before forcing his face to be serious. “Oh. Right.” He ducked his head down and pressed a quick kiss to her neck, his hand gripping her side slightly firmer as he did so.

Ginny hummed pleasantly at his touch but otherwise kept up the charade. With a not-so-convincing sleepy mumble, she twisted on the bed before unapologetically shoving her always-cold feet directly under Harry’s leg. With a yelp, he flung himself away—but not too far—from her. Her laughter continued maniacally as she attempted to follow his movement with her feet, eyes still firmly shut.

Before long, Harry found himself on top of her, his legs pinning hers to the mattress in such a way that prohibited any further exploration on her part. Her eyes had opened in the struggle at last, laughing jovially as Harry tried—with much difficulty—to keep a scowl firmly on his face.

“You were much more pleasant asleep,” he said grumpily, though the corners of his mouth twitched traitorously.

Ginny reached up a hand and ran it through his hair, her eyes shining. “Well,” she said with a slight shrug, “you were much more pleasant when you didn’t talk to me, but we can’t all get what we want.”

Harry opened his mouth in protest, about to remind her that it was _her_ who avoided talking to him when they were children, but before he could get the words out, Ginny’s hand pulled his head down to her and she was kissing him lazily. It was slow and sloppy, but perfect for the early morning. After a final press of his lips, he pulled away and rolled back onto his back next to her. She groaned in disapproval and threw her arm over his chest. Their legs tangled easily together, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Let's just stay here all day,” she whispered. Harry pulled his hand through her hair before brushing her cheekbone lightly.

“Let’s just stay here forever,” he amended.

Ginny sighed happily and puller herself closer. “Mmm,” she agreed, “Forever.”


End file.
